Because exercise and nutritional interventions are critical to prevention and control of diabetes and/or its secondary complications, a number of American Indian and Alaska Native communities have attempted to implement various exercise and nutrition education programs with mixed results. In many instances, two model programs, the Zuni Wellness program and the St. Peters project on the Pima Reservation have served as models for many of these community-based programs. However, while Zuni and St. Peters programs appear to be successful, it has not always been possible to fully evaluate their scientific benefits. The specific aim of this planning grant is to bring together a collaborative team from the University of Arizona, CDC, various tribal health programs, and the Indian Health Service to develop a project that will replicate and analyze these two successful community-based diabetes prevention models. These two community models will be replicated in four Indian communities and will include a schoolbased setting (for children), a general community model (for adults), and a modified version of the intervention model for Indian patients with diabetes whose condition has advanced to diabetic nephropathy.